batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceberg Lounge
The Iceberg Lounge is a posh, trendy Gotham City nightclub, and is the base of operations for the Penguin. History Seemingly tiring of the criminal lifestyle, Penguin will go "legit" and open a posh nightclub, "The Iceberg Lounge". He has three new beauties running his club for him in his absence: Jay, Raven, and Lark. The Iceberg Lounge is the hottest new place in town according to Gotham's jaded in-crowd. The preening Penguin enjoys the good life, but the he hasn't entirely abandoned his criminal ways. Using the club as a front, the Penguin secretly continues to control Gotham City's Underworld by bartering in illegal information and stolen goods. The two-story, 12,800-square-foot restaurant and lounge included a large pool for pet seals and penguins in the center dining area, an iceberg-like sculpture in the pool, a ship themed dance floor,and polar decor. A tuxedo jazz band on the sculpture is often seen playing tunes. The Penguin has his own private dining area, upstairs near the bar where he can oversee everything. Some of the nightclub's more secret areas include the Penguin's office and armory, and some of the Iceberg Lounge's hidden back rooms, which serve various criminal purposes. Batman often infiltrates the Iceberg Lounge to keep an eye on The Penguin's after-hours activities, usually under the guise of Matches Malone. The Iceberg Lounge has been frequented by many minor and major rogues alike, from The Joker to Amygdala. In Other Media Television ''The New Batman Adventures/Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman As in the comic books, the Iceberg Lounge depicted in The New Batman Adventures had an arctic theme with an artificial lake in the middle of the main room, with an iceberg and real seals in it. Many of Gotham's criminals could be seen drinking here, including The Joker and Rupert Thorne. The Penguin also had a back entrance which he used for his illegal meetings. In ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Penguin commented that he used the back entrances of his club so much that he considered having a revolving door installed. ''Justice League Unlimited While Penguin neither appeared nor was mentioned in Justice League Unlimited, the Iceberg Lounge made a cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode, "This Little Piggy". While Batman & Wonder Woman observed the people coming out of the nightclub, one of Bruce's previous girlfriends (who threw her drink over him in 'Batman: Mask of the Phantasm' at Bruce's mansion party) could be seen getting into a taxi. Gotham At the end of the third season of the prequel series ''Gotham, Penguin made plans to open the Iceberg Lounge, and also display the frozen body of his former friend turned enemy Edward Nygma. It was featured during the fourth season in its first live action appearance. Penguin employed Victor Zsasz as the club's security guard and hired accountant Arthur Penn (the future Ventriloquist) to oversee the finances. The Iceberg Lounge was taken over by Sofia Falcone and the Gotham Sirens when Cobblepot lost his power over the underworld and was imprisoned at Arkham Asylum. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham City In ''Batman: Arkham City, the Iceberg Lounge was The Penguin's base within The Cyrus Pinkney Institute of Natural History. Solomon Grundy was kept underneath it. The Iceberg Lounge VIP Room Challenge Map DLC was available in the Collectors Edition package of the game was made available separately via a DLC Pack on December 20th, 2011. Movies The Lego Batman Movie The Iceberg Lounge appears briefly in the background at the beginning of the movie.Category:Locations Category:Batman: The Animated Series Category:Justice League Unlimited (TV Series) Category:Batman: Arkham City